


Onegaishimasu

by IncandescentAntelope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shibari, Smut, featuring a deadly dose of viktor subbyforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor play with one of their mutual kinks, and Viktor practices his Japanese.





	Onegaishimasu

“Yuuuu-uuuuuri…” Viktor moaned as Yuuri wrapped the silky cord around his chest, brushing his fingertips over the hardened peaks of his nipples as he passed them. 

“Yes, Vitya?” Yuuri crooned, low and dark, humming as he concentrated on the intricate woven ties under his hands, twisting around and between Viktor’s defined pectoral muscles. Viktor’s breaths were already coming rough and panted, that rosebud flush crawling down his throat and painting the caps of his shoulders like bleeding watercolor. He might have lasted longer, if not for the vibrator tucked snugly between his cheeks.

The rope was a beautiful pale blue, a close comparison to the aquamarine of his eyes, presently glistening with unshed tears. Viktor remembered the day Yuuri opened a package full of different colored rope, ebony to match his hair, a regal purple that looked beautiful against Viktor’s pale flesh, a sinful red that Yuuri absolutely adored when he wove it in with the black. _“It reminds me of the Eros costume,”_ he had said. _“Especially with this sparkly addition, Vitya…"_ he had said as he slid a gemmed plug into Viktor’s slick hole, pressing out a groan. 

It was something Yuuri had always been interested in; he had a fascination with the way rope laid over flesh, the art of a beautifully composed bind, and the way rope left behind its twisting shadows afterwards, a sweet reminder of it that faded slowly. It had taken him a few months to work up the courage to ask Viktor about it, to inquire if he’d be interested in trying it with him, Yuuri never having had a partner to experiment with. Of course, his request was met with nothing but enthusiasm, Viktor’s heart-shaped smile all the encouragement he needed. 

The first few sessions had been gentle, experimental. Exploratory and simple. But as time went on, more and more intricate binds were bought into frame as Yuuri’s hands became surer, and the fun they had while Viktor was bound branched out too. Viktor could sing for a thousand years of the utter bliss of being fucked while bound, of relinquishing control to another in such an intimate way. 

Viktor's lips were bitten red and swollen, desperately holding off that edge while Yuuri worked; the toy inside him vibrated gently, a constant roll of pleasure shuddering through him. A soft whine fell from his lips as Yuuri cinched the knot between his shoulder blades, pushing his chest out, his nipples standing proud and pink between the twin lengths of rope wrapped tightly around his pronounced pecs, the soft material rubbing and restraining that tender flesh at the same time.

“Hm?” Yuuri hummed gently, placing a hand on Viktor’s shoulder, a small break from the moment. Viktor sighed, taking the moment to catch his breath and center himself again, to reclaim the wavering control over his body as it clenched around the silicone rumbling away inside him. “Vitya, are you okay?” Yuuri asked, his hands resting gently on his shoulders. Viktor nodded, his hair, now sweat-slick and sticking to his forehead, shimmered in the cool light of night as it streamed in through the bedroom window. “What's your color?” he asked, and Viktor smiled softly against his arousal. When Yuuri took charge, he always did this, checking in more often than he really needed to. Maybe it was the shaky nature of his confidence, maybe it was still the novelty of being so intimate with another person, even after all this time. Whatever the cause was, it made Viktor feel that much closer to him, that much more taken care of under his fiancé’s loving touch.

“Green, Yuuri. I'm okay.” Viktor replied with stuttering breath. The Japanese man pressed a kiss to the curve of his shoulder as he set about binding his arms next, looping the rope around his upper biceps, pulling them in and together behind his back, working down his arms slowly in the same way. As Yuuri pulled the bind tighter, Viktor felt his chest pressing out even further, the length of rope around his pecs tightening too. It nearly stole the breath from his lungs, the way it was all so intricately wound together, so delicately interwoven. 

Viktor sank into the sensation of his arms being pinned together behind him, his wrists kissing and fingers laced together over the swell of his ass, a truly helpless posture as he kneeled at the end the bed before his fiancé, more rope wrapped around his thighs, binding his calves to them, holding his legs in a folded posture of submission, of respect. And respect he did. Yuuri’s body was a very testament to the gods, those soft curves and plush thighs so deceptively strong, the lithe lines of his arms and the vanilla expanse of his back… Viktor shuddered as he worshipped Yuuri’s body in his mind. He was a sinner, and he’d pray every morning, noon and night at the feet of perfection to atone, if Yuuri would let him. 

“I think you’re done, love...” Yuuri cooed as he pulled away, the heat of his body disappearing from Viktor’s back, the mattress shifting below him; it might have felt like a loss, if not for the sight that met his eyes when Yuuri stood before him. He was stripped of his sweatpants and tee shirt, stark naked and flushed red high on his cheeks and the peaks of his ears, his cock proud and full between his legs. 

“Wow, you look beautiful…” Yuuri breathed, carefully inspecting his workmanship, plucking at various threads of the woven tapestry he had crafted over Viktor’s skin, the pale ivory of his skin crossed by blue. 

“Th-thank you, Yuuri.” Viktor returned, the way he knew Yuuri liked him to. He felt himself sinking in, that blissful dark of subspace, and he knew Yuuri could tell. He was running his fingers through his hair, scraping his fingertips over his scalp in the way that sent sparks down Viktor's spine every time. A bone-deep moan rumbled from Viktor's chest as Yuuri clicked that little arrow on the remote and the vibration intensified. Viktor's legs began to shake with the simple task of keeping him upright, nearly losing himself to the vibrations then.

“Your chest looks so nice like this… all tied up for me.” Yuuri breathed, his gaze very singularly focused on the nubs of his nipples peeking through the lines of rope crossing his chest. This was a fixation Viktor had recently uncovered with his fiancé, noticing his lingering eyes when they showered together, when they trained, and how he seemed physically incapable of keeping his hands away while they fucked. Though Viktor didn’t mind. Not one bit. 

“Thank y-you… _Y-Yuuuuu-ri-_” Viktor's eyes rolled back as Yuuri's thumbs brushed over the pebbled flesh, a shivering sigh rolling over the Russian.

“You’re welcome, Vitya. Do you like when I touch here?” Yuuri asked, a rhetorical question that would have made Victor purse his lips and furrow his brow on a normal day, with such an obvious answer throbbing and leaking between his legs. “Do these get sensitive when we play, sweetheart?” Yuuri cooed as he rolled the pert flesh between his forefingers and thumbs, his heavy-lidded amber eyes burning against Viktor's heated, sweat-slick flesh.

“Y-y-yes, Yuuri, yes.” Viktor moaned, his breath hitching as Yuuri pulled one nipple sharply and flicked teasingly at the other, the contradicting sensations scattering Viktor’s rational thought in a thousand separate directions. “_Der’mo_, Yuu-uuuuri…” Viktor released a throaty groan when Yuuri flicked a tongue over that bullied flesh, his mouth hot and wet and perfect as he latched on, sucking like he might be trying to drink from his chest. 

Yuuri’s tongue and teeth drove him mad, the way they circled around that dusky peak, slender fingers cool against his skin as they pulled and plucked and twisted and pinched. Viktor felt his edge screaming toward him again, his hips grinding down on the vibrator as Yuuri continued to lick and suck at his chest. Tiny mewling noises escaped Yuuri's nose as his mouth lit every one of Viktor’s nerve endings on fire, those sweet, soft sounds nearly drowned out by breathless panting and garbled begging in Russian to _‘please, let me come, Yuuri, please’._

Viktor could have cried in frustration as Yuuri’s mouth pulled away from him, the loss of sensation ripping a tired cry from his throat. “You look so perfect, Vitya. It’s missing one thing, though, isn't it?” Yuuri’s eyes flashed darkly at him, his lips wet and red tempting. Viktor’s mouth went dry. 

“Yuuri, pl-please…” Viktor moaned. He knew what Yuuri meant. His eyes rolled back as a chill ran down his spine, coiling heat in his core, his body clenching erratically around the toy still buzzing inside him. 

“Ah, ah, ah, Vitya, _Nihongo de onegaishimasu_.” Yuuri teased against his collarbone, kissing and licking at the ivory flesh there, leaving a lovebite to enjoy as it bloomed later.

“_O-onegaishimasu_, Yuuri, please-” Viktor gasped, straining against the rope pinning his arms together behind his back. Yuuri hummed happily as he reached into their toy box, plucking that black velvet bag from the trove of pleasures inside, the chain inside jingling lightly. The sound alone pulled a moan from Viktor’s throat, a sound that coaxed a complementary pleased sigh from his partner. 

Uncinching the bag, Yuuri withdrew the silver clamps, sighing hotly at the sight of Viktor’s mouth falling agape and panting already, his chest pressed out, begging for that pinch, that sharp, pulling pain. The younger man gently teased at the rosy peak of his left nipple, a guttural groan falling from his open mouth involuntarily. 

“Eager, aren’t you, Vitya?” Yuuri whispered, distracting him with the honey of his voice as cool metal found that pebbled flesh and latched on, the dizzying combination of pleasure and pain swirling in Viktor’s mind clouding any reservations, draining any restraint he had left. Yuuri quickly clipped the other nipple, twisting his finger around the delicate chain now draped over the soft blue rope of his intricately woven masterpiece. Yuuri gave an experimental tug, a sharp gasp escaping Viktor’s lips. A surge of heat bloomed in his chest and pooled in his core.

“Y-yesss, please…” he moaned as his fiancé pulled again, pleasure mounting on pleasure as the sounds of Yuuri’s hand sliding over his own flesh filled the space between them. He wanted that hand on him, he wanted Yuuri to keep pulling, he wanted _everything_ and _all of it, now_ and _later_ and _always_ as his breaths started to come faster, grinding down on the toy between his cheeks. 

“Your nipples are so perky and pink for me…” Yuuri cooed softly as he gradually increased the tension of the chain, the devices clamping down harder as he pulled. “Does this feel good, love?” Heat bloomed under Viktor’s skin at a breakneck speed, his cock twitching neglected between his legs. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, Yuuri, I- _fuck_!” he swore as he shifted against that blissful sensation of Yuuri pulling, the vibrations hitting that perfect spot inside him, lighting his nerves on fire in a blaze of static and electricity as that deliciously painful tugging continued. 

“What was that, Vitya?” Yuuri asked, his own breaths hastening as his hand slid over his cock. 

“I, _hah, blyad, Y-Yuuuuuuuuri~_" Viktor whimpered as the bind seemed to tighten around him even more, the rope tensing and flexing with the heaving of his body. The insistent buzz of the vibrator inside him had nearly turned his legs to jelly as that glorious release rushed toward him again, tension wracking between his legs and in his lower back. The elegant harness Yuuri had crafted kept him upright, though quivering, as he was forced to keep his hands away from his leaking, throbbing length.

“That’s it. S-say my name, Vitya. Wanna he-hear you say it.” Yuuri stammered, his cheeks flushed down to his chest, his cock dripping precome to the floor. “Come for me. Now.”

Viktor might have said his fiancé's name. He might have just screamed. He wasn't sure. All he was really sure of was the blinding white light that burst behind his eyes, the tingling heat that spread to his toes and fingertips, the clench of his body around the toy, and Yuuri's deliciously painful tugging. He heard Yuuri's ragged cries and the warm splash of something against his chest.

Then nothing, just labored breaths and the thrum of his pulse in his ears.

“Guess I’ll need to wash that rope, hm?” Yuuri chuckled as Viktor’s hearing slowly returned, the radio static in his ears fading. Viktor let his eyes fall to his chest, where a few stripes of pearly spend were clinging to the soft blue of the bind, and the silver clamps had disappeared. Viktor panted heavily as he shuddered through the aftershock, the toy in his ass still vibrating against his prostate.

“Y-Yuuuuuuuri… th-the t-toy...” Viktor groaned, Yuuri hurrying to climb back onto the bed and remove it. 

“Of course, sorry,” Yuuri said softly and the vibration ceased; he slowly eased the massager out of him and Viktor sighed at the emptiness, his body fluttering and spent. “Arms first?” he asked, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Yes, please." He paused, then added, "_Onegaishimasu_," remembering the word Yuuri has asked him for earlier.

“Wow, Vitya. _Nanto subarashī_.” Yuuri praised him in soft, slow Japanese, Viktor melting with the gentle words. “You did so well for me, love. So, so, so well. Thank you for playing with me tonight.” Yuuri’s voice washed over him as he surfaced from his subspace, gentle hands and fingers unwinding the ties around his wrists and arms. Warmth slowly returned to his fingertips as the tension released. Yuuri took his time with this, allowing the blood to flow back slowly. He checked in with Viktor every chance he had, always asking which part of the bind he wanted to release next.

“Legs, please.” Viktor requested as he pulled his arms to his front, admiring the twisting indentations the rope had left behind, elegantly curling around his forearms and biceps, his wrists kissed by those fleeting shadows. Yuuri slowly unbound his legs, the silky blue falling away to reveal more indentations, looking almost like coiled snakes around his milky thighs. 

“Toes okay?”

“Mhmm.” Viktor hummed gently.

“Any buzzing?” Yuuri asked, ensuring he hadn’t damaged any nerves. “Can you wiggle them for me?”

“No, and yes.” Viktor splayed and curled his toes, and Yuuri hummed, satisfied. 

“Chest now?” Yuuri asked, his fingers already gently tugging at the knot in the middle of his back. Viktor wasn’t ready to see that go quite yet. 

“Can you leave the harness? I… I like it. I just want to cuddle for a while,” Viktor whispered gently, shifting to stretch out his legs, tired from the prolonged kneeling posture. 

“Of course.” Yuuri pulled Viktor down to the bed, curling around his frame and running his fingers over the weaving pattern of the rope, Viktor's breaths slowing gently as he came down from the high, sweat cooling on his brow. 

“I love you,” Viktor mumbled as Yuuri nuzzled at his ear.

“I love you too, Vitya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations!  
Onegaishimasu (Japanese): please  
Der’mo (Russian): shit  
Nihongo de onegaishimasu (Japanese): in Japanese, please  
Blyad (Russian): damn  
Nanto subarashī (Japanese): how wonderful
> 
> Thanks for reading, friends! I wrote this for Rope Burn, and I've been so, so, so excited to share this with you! I wrote another piece and that will be coming out soon *eyes emoji intensifies*
> 
> Leave a lil kudos, a comment, or drop by my CuriousCat and leave a question for me to answer!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
[Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor) | [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/IncandescentAntelope)


End file.
